world_of_immortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Planar World
The planar world is a universe characterized by an infinite, semi-flat surface, covered in continent groups separated by tens of thousands of square miles of ocean. Below is a list of major known events taking place on this world. Unknown Time Period Events in this section take place in roughly the listed order, but the exact order is unknown. The world is created. The world's immortals are given life. The Shaper Immortals craft the continents. The meri and dragonkin are created. The Under, Planar, and Aether-Filled worlds are merged into one. A God from outside the world invades and attempts to subjugate it. The Immortals of the world slay the god, its blood becoming Soulstones upon crystallization. Zinyana encounters a mysterious force on the Planar World's moon, causing her to be driven to insanity. Before the Calendar BC1000s Humanity arrived in the planar world due to a technological accident in their native world. The world's immortals learn several negative feelings from them, as do the Meri and Dragonkin. The drow are created to rival them. This fails, and the drow are defeated due to poor defenses against human diseases and sicknesses. The immortals begin a personal conflict against the human race as they begin using the world to further themselves, causing it harm in the process. Humanity eventually fears angering them and returns to a hunter-gatherer state as their technology is destroyed. Several prominent immortals become worshipped figures in human faiths. BC900s A human settlement on the subcontinent of Grenshore begins their transformation into Elves under the influence of Livinda, who resides on the island. BC400s Drow explorers discover humanity has spread all across the continent of Maney, all except for the southeastern islands where they made their homes. All colonists were captured and enslaved by the humans. BC100s Mainland drow are assisted in rebelling against their human masters by Eldrowey native drow, and establish the nation of Exia from the land they took. BC0 A calendar is finalized and distributed to measure the rotation of the moon in relation to the rising and setting of the sun. Eight 44 day cycles comprise a year, with each cycle further divided into four 11 day quarters. After the Calendar AC200s Lesaia, one of the oldest known Born Immortals, is born. AC550 Valinore Reylani of Sotzia is born. AC563 Elisar of Irrindal is born to the Khan of Irrindal and his wife. AC579 Dalera of Irrindal is born to the Khan of Irrindal and an elven concubine. AC591 Mogo of Irrindal is born to an elven slave taken by the Khan of Irrindal during a raid. AC605 The events of Irrindal Divided take place. The Khagan of the nation of Irrindal dies under mysterious circumstances, leaving the lines of where his territory should be split among his three children ambiguous at best. His fullblooded son, Elisar, soon declares war on both of his half-sisters in order to claim the rest of his father's land for himself. He believed that, due to his sister's birth mothers, they were not the rightful heirs of the land. His sisters ally with one another and win the war, causing him to commit suicide rather than allow himself to be imprisoned. AC704 Princess Zayna Soziaej is born. AC710s Werebeasts began appearing in the world from an unknown location. AC713 Prince Erik Dendarin is born. AC726 Princess Adriana Deroya is born. AC727 Princess Ira Dorenisil Zaynaisil Exiaej is born to Zayna Soziaej, Ikeno Exia, and Doren Okeno Exiaej. Lady Drake is born. AC732 Princess Amalxa Zaynaisil Dorenisil Exiaej is born to Zayna Soziaej, Ikeno Exia, and Doren Okeno Exiaej. AC735 Princess Selene Deroya is born to Queen Natalia Deroya of Bausable, and King Frankov Deroya of Bausable. AC749 The events of Warrior's Rise take place. The king of Exia is killed by assassins from Bausable. An investigation ensues that results in both Exia declaring war on Bausable, and Bausable fracturing into three parts after one took independent action against Exia. AC758 Samath-Raghul is born. AC760s New werebeast populations stop appearing. AC760 The Nameless Undead is created. The events of Flesh Mender take place. Lesaia, the Nameless Undead, and Lady Drake hunt down Nameless' creator in order to "make him pay" for his attempted treatment of Nameless. He is eventually found in the asylum of House Norn, causing gang warfare between House Norn and House Drake in the streets of several nations. AC776 Zinyana awakens and begins spreading a new strain of vampirism that requires intelligent mortal flesh to sustain the infected, or else they starve and turn feral. It also awakens sadistic hunting instincts in the infected that are nearly impossible to resist. AC777 The first large scale ghoul attacks mark the beginning of the outbreaks. Samath-Raghul is turned into a ghoul. AC809 Maria Kier is born. AC823 Maria Kier is turned into a ghoul. AC850s Most nations of the world have collapsed into anarchy. AC860s Grovoda and Livinda put Zinyana back to rest, lessening the power her Ghouls can wield. AC872 Maria Kier consciously kills her first mortal for the purposes of feeding, beginning her downward spiral into her current self. AC887 Sanctuary is established to serve as the base for the Purists. This city would become the capital of Sterlina. AC945 Sara Valchen is born. AC956 The first true Crystal Charge Firearm, the BRM956 is created in Sanctuary. AC962 The events of Mad Queen take place. (Events TBD) AC1143 Joffrey Solum is born. AC1153 Amelia Kohen is born. The first Sterlina-Zeliph war begins over control of a soulstone hotspot underneath Zeliph. AC1156 Emily Reede is born. AC1157 The Sterlina-Zeliph war ends in an armistice with no territory changing hands. AC1160 Josephine Hart is born. AC1162 Kariya Ojorisil Naji'isil Denidariaej is born. AC1163 Oliver Pyria is born. AC1168 Nationalist Restoration Party enacts a coup on the existing leadership of Denidaria, placing Amelia Kohen in the leadership position and renaming the nation New Dendarin. She establishes an alliance with Sterlina in order to secure funding and technological superiority over her first targets in exchange for assisting them in their next war. AC1181 The events of A New Dendarin take place. New Dendarin invades and occupies Ebenland in mere months, marking the beginning of the Dendarin Expansion Conflicts. Their occupation in Ebenland ends in annexation and their occupation in Ismere ends in them having to give over half of their land to the invaders. Eventually, they attempt to invade Exia, but this fails due to both terrain and technological advantage on the side of Exia. Their push continues into Montase, with some smaller attention paid to Nordflus.